User blog:Zoro-san/A special meeting
The Espada pirates rest on a big island *They are walking in a town,together *After some time they get across a drunk old man Marimo:Hey old man!Can you move a little so we can pass? Old man:Yeah yeah sure... *The old man gets up *The old man looks in Marimo's eyes with a dead serious face Marimo:Anything wrong? Old man:Not really....but...*smiles*can you stay a little with me?I really want to talk something with you guys. Magnus:With us?Why?Do you know Marimo? Old man:*laughs*Too much questions in the same time.Take a seat guys. *The Espada pirates listen to the old man and take a seat near him Old man:First...of course I know him.He is a known pirate Demon Swordsman Sasagawa Kenshin. Marimo:Why you wanted to talk with me? Old man:*dead serious face*Because.....I want to tell you an important thing. Marimo:*dead serious face*What? Old man:Your mother is dead. Marimo:*shocked*My....mother? Old man:Yeah....you dont know much about your family do you? Marimo:*sad face*No.... Old man:Well I know about your childhood.Your crew knows? Marimo:*sad face*No... Old man:You should tell them. Marimo:*sad face*Well its not much to say.I was abandoned by my dad and mother at a dojo when I was borned.The master of the dojo took care of me 6 years when I started my adventure as a swordsman. Magnus:You dont know your parents right? Marimo:*sad face*No but.....*dead serious face*It seems this old man knows. Old man:*laughs*Take it easy boy! Marimo:*dead serious face*What do you know about my mother? Old man:I knew her very well.You cant tell what I know by looking deep into my eyes? *Marimo looks into the old man's eyes Marimo:*shocked*It cant be..... Old man:*smiles*See?It's like looking into a mirror.Sasagawa Kenshin........I AM YOUR FATHER!! I AM SASAGAWA SHISHIO!! *The Espada pirates freeze looking at the old man *Marimo suddenly summons his Demon's Cursed Sword and stabs the old man with it in his stomach Magnus:*shocked*WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MARIMO?!?! I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE MAD THAT HE LEFT YOU BUT JUST ATTACKING HIM LIKE THAT IS NOT NORMAL!! Marimo:SHUT UP!! Magnus:*shocked*Ma..rimo.... Marimo:*dead serious face*You dont know anything. Shishio:*coughing blood*Why the hell you attacked me? Marimo:*dead serious face*You think I dont know dont you? Shishio:*shocked*You know what? Marimo:THAT YOU ARE THE DEMON!! *The Espada pirates look shocked at Marimo Magnus:*shocked*He....is......the demon? Marimo:*dead serious face*Shaco told me...that I am the son of the Demon who created the 3 Legendary Swords. Shishio:*shadowed eyes*Damn that Shaco.....he sure knows too much. *Shishio dissapears and reappears on top of a building Shishio:*smiles*Well.....now that you know...you want to kill me dont you? *Marimo appears in front of Shishio *Marimo tries to cut Shishio but Shishio jumps back a long distance Marimo:*dead serious face*What do you think? Shishio:*smiles*You sure are strong.I cant fight you like this.Lets meet on Demon's Island after a week.There I will show you my true form and I'm gonna fight you. Marimo:I wont wait till then. *Marimo dashes at Shishio *Shishio dissapears Marimo:WHERE THE HELL YOU DISSAPEARD?!?! *Marimo looks around him without seeing Shishio Marimo:Shit.... *The Espada pirates come near Marimo Magnus:Marimo....are you alright? Marimo:Yeah.... Magnus:*sad face*It's hard for you that your target is your father. Marimo:*smiles*It isnt.Since I never looked at him as a father.I dont know anything about my mother.Shaco didnt know either.This is what I really want to find out. Magnus:Marimo....you have a week.*smiles*LETS FIGHT SO YOU WILL BE POWERFULL ENOUGH TO DEFEAT HIM!! Marimo:*grins*HELL YEAH!! *After some time the Espada pirates leave the island Category:Blog posts